Lechuza Exprés
by Eratoirae
Summary: ¡La gran noticia de la temporada!, hemos descubierto que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, mantienen contacto enviándose cartas. Muchos dirán que están hechos el uno para el otro, pero yo, siendo más realista, diré que esta relación está condenada al fracaso.
1. Capítulo 1

Queremos agradecer a dos personas que están detrás de las cámaras, no aparecen sus nombres, pero ellas han ayudado a que podamos estar aquí: a **Allalabeth** por betear y a **Isobelhawk** por todos sus consejos y collejas.

**Nada del mundo de Harry Potter nos pertenece, todo ello es propiedad de J K Rowling**

**Advertencias:** esta historia es **slash**, es decir, **relación hombre/hombre**, concretamente Harry/Draco

**Resumen:**

¡La gran noticia de la temporada!, hemos descubierto que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, mantienen contacto enviándose cartas. Muchos dirán que están hechos el uno para el otro, pero yo, siendo más realista, diré que esta relación está condenada al fracaso.

Amor a vuelta de lechuza, por Rita Skeeter.

**Lechuza Exprés**

Chateau du Black, Paris, Francia

A la atención de Harry J. Potter:

Me veo en la penosa obligación de mantener contacto debido a un estúpido error de algún patán del ministerio (probablemente Gryffindor) que equivocando la lechuza me ha enviado tu carta de renuncia del cuerpo de aurores del ministerio.

Si la intuición no me falla, tendrás en tu poder ciertos balances de mis empresas que necesito urgentemente. Envíamelos a vuelta de lechuza.

Atentamente  
Draco Orion Malfoy

P.D.: Supongo que abandonas porque no tienes la presencia suficiente como para ser auror. Ya sabía que eras un fraude.

* * *

Grimmauld Place, Londres, Inglaterra 

Malfoy,

Te envío tus balances, el funcionario que se equivocó curiosamente es Slytherin. En concreto tu amigo Zabini. Intenta portarte como el adulto que eres y no marees más.

El por qué yo deje o no mi trabajo, no es ni será nunca asunto tuyo. No te metas donde no debes.

Por cierto, he visto tus balances. Revísalos porque no llevas muy bien los negocios.

Atentamente ¿porqué no?  
Harry J. Potter

P.D.: Siento que Ron atacase a Zabini con el hechizo mocomurciélago, ya sabes lo impetuoso que es.

* * *

Chateau du Black, Paris, Francia 

Potter Potter,

Veo que tu amigo se comporta como el primate que siempre ha sido. Después de eso me parece muy presuntuoso por tu parte exigirme actitudes adultas. Mi comportamiento siempre ha sido impecable. Cosa que no se puede decir de ti o los orangutanes que te rodean.

Zabini está recuperándose, gracias por preguntar. En todo caso ¿no conocéis en Gryffindor otro hechizo además del "mocomurciélago"?. Sois terriblemente limitados, además de aburridos.

Hay unas mínimas normas de cortesía postal Potter, no te hagas el listo.

Atentamente (sin más)  
Draco O. Malfoy

P.D.: No creerás de verdad que le voy a enseñar al Ministerio el estado real de mis cuentas.

* * *

Grimmauld Place, Londres, Inglaterra 

Mi muy poco querido Malfoy,

Hablando de gorilas¿dónde están Crabbe y Goyle? A Rita Skeeter se le hizo muy difícil reconocerte el otro día sin ellos. Aunque claro, yo de ti comenzaría a buscarme otros si es que éstos no recuerdan el camino de vuelta, ya sabes que algunos orangutanes no tienen muy buen sentido de la orientación y tus espaldas deben estar bien cubiertas, no para retirarte fans; que no los tienes.

Por cierto, yo sé unos cuantos hechizos más, como el que utilizó Ojo Loco, seguro que te trae buenos recuerdos.

¿Atentamente (sin más)? Que poca creatividad, no me extraña que te decantaras por el área de las finanzas.

Nunca tuyo  
Harry J. Potter

PD.: no esperaba menos de ti. Sigues siendo la misma serpiente. ¿Qué tal una auditoría?

* * *

Patán presuntuoso, 

No sabía que seguías mis pasos a través de las revistas, eso demuestra que la envidia te corroe y que obviamente después de haber dejado el trabajo, te aburres mortalmente¿demasiada presión? Nada extraño que te refieras a un psicótico deforme para tu patético intento de burla. Te perdono porque tu cerebro, ya sabemos, no da para más. Mis recuerdos de esa época se centran en el espantoso ridículo que hacías con la china a la que sólo le interesaba tu fama, aunque por otro lado ¿qué otra cosa podrías ofrecer?

El "área de las finanzas" como tú la llamas, no es más que una de mis múltiples facetas.

Intentaré ser original.

Disgustadamente tuyo.  
Draco O. Malfoy

P.D.: tu velada amenaza acerca de la auditoria es vulgar y típica, digna de un Gryffindor de primer año, esmérate.

* * *

Hombre de las mil rancias caras, 

Lamento informarte que no sigo tus pasos, pero cuando veo algo tan desagradable como tu rostro, no puedo evitar mirar. Ya sabes, por eso de que no hay que ir contra natura.

El que haya dejado mi trabajo o no, no es asunto tuyo, pero entiendo que quieras estar informado al respecto, tu vida social debe ser tan rígida y aburrida que me extrañaría que te agarraras la polla sin saludarla antes.

Es extraño lo bien que recuerdas mis romances de niñez en Hogwarts, pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que tú no tuviste ninguno entiendo que te conformarás con observar los de los demás. Y no te equivoques Malfoy, las 15 horas que te pasabas delante del espejo observándote no cuentan como una posible relación.

Y por cierto, espero que todas tus facetas no sean igual de desagradables, sino lamentablemente las historias de terror que les cuentan a los niños pequeños llevarán tu nombre.

Nada tuyo.  
Harry J. Potter

PD.: qué bonita letra tienes, de niña, te viene como anillo al dedo. Siempre fuiste un llorón.

* * *

Mentecato sin modales, 

Pasemos por alto que tu educación no te permite apreciar la auténtica belleza (o sea mi rostro) porque siempre has tenido el gusto donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre. No hay más que fijarse en lo pésimamente que vistes.

Tus motivos para abandonar el cuerpo de aurores me interesan tanto como el tamaño del culo de los calderos, simplemente me extraña que dejes de buscar malos reales o no, porque es lo único que has hecho toda tu vida. Por mí como si te dedicas a la cría del escorguto de cola explosiva.

Supongo que has descubierto tu verdadera naturaleza sexual, ya que tanto te interesan mis romances en Hogwarts, que para tu información fueron muchos, y sobre todo esa increíble preocupación de mi relación con mi polla, que no se convertirá en tema de conversación y menos contigo. Es de muy mal gusto Potter. Con tu faceta de santurrón me pregunto si tú sabes exactamente dónde tienes la tuya. Los Gryffindor solo os la tocabais para mear.

Deberías saber que soy medimago, memo sin información. ¿Te parece lo suficientemente desagradable?

No mereces que te conteste  
Draco O. Malfoy

P.D.: Tu letra no es bonita, parece la de un niño de cinco años. Siempre fuiste un inmaduro.

* * *

Mi querido doctor, 

Me temo que tu sentido de la belleza es demasiado abstracto para mi gusto. Por otro lado ya veo que te has fijado en donde mi espalda pierde su casto nombre, todo para decirme que te gusta mi culo. Bien, siento no corresponder el cumplido y más cuando tu real trasero es casi inexistente. Pero para que veas que sigo siendo el mismo santurrón que vela por los problemas de los demás, te diré que espero que no todo lo tengas del mismo tamaño, porque entonces entendería tu renuencia a hablar de ciertos temas.

Si tanto te molesta mi gusto por la ropa siempre puedes intentar mirar para otro lado, ya sabes, intentar resistir la tentación de mirarme. Ya sé que te gusto Malfoy, pero a eso se le llama acoso. Por cierto¿cómo sabes qué ropa llevo¿También me espías?

Me reitero, 15 horas frente a un espejo no es una relación. Y los escasos minutos que tu mano derecha confraternizaba con tu diminuta polla tampoco.

El hospital que te contrató seguro que te debe estar eternamente agradecido, debiste descongestionar la lista de espera. Pero claro, un minuto con tu desagradable presencia y a ver quién no sale huyendo del país

¿No merezco que me contestes? No tienes nada mejor que hacer.  
Harry J. Potter

PD.: Medimago¿de qué especialidad¿Terapia de choque? Esa va contigo, una vez que te conozcan verán que hay personas con una situación mucho peor que la suya o personas mucho peores, en general.

* * *

Pervertido ex perseguidor de malos; 

No contento con inmiscuirte en mi intimidad sexual, me cuentas la tuya. ¿Por qué no mareas a la comadreja con tus absurdeces sobre culos y me dejas tranquilo? Tu falta de habilidad social, digna de un troll, me aburre soberanamente. Nunca he necesitado 15 horas delante de un espejo por que yo no necesito adecentar esa aberración a la que tú osas llamar pelo.

Deprimente santurrón, no se dice confraternizar, se dice masturbarse, y tú deberías practicarlo más a menudo, dejarías de estar obsesionado con la vida sexual de los demás. Me aterra esa fantasía tuya sobre mi supuesto acoso a tu persona. Tienes un problema con eso, háztelo mirar, es un consejo profesional.

Respecto a tu pueril y tópico comentario sobre el tamaño de mi polla, deberías comprobar el de la tuya antes de decir nada. Corre un rumor sobre un hechizo que te mando Voldemort antes de morir, que encierra las palabras eunuco e impotente.

¿Quién esta obsesionado con quién, Potter?

Soy especialista en hechizos de magia oscura y como los aurores franceses son unos inútiles integrales, como vosotros más o menos; tengo bastantes pacientes, para tu información, que por otro lado no mereces.

Yo si se ocupar mi tiempo en divertirme, afortunadamente los galos no son unos reprimidos como los ingleses. Y cocinan bastante mejor.

Busca otra victima sexual  
Draco O. Malfoy

P.D.: Soy zurdo.

* * *

Mi querido zocato, 

Tu escasa vida sexual no me interesa, por mucho que desearas lo contrario. Mi mano derecha está muy bien, gracias por preguntar, y ya sabes, puedo tener a quien quiera trabajando con mi polla cuando quiera, no es obsesión sexual, es querer y poder¿te suena?

Siento si el termino confraternizar no te es muy conocido, pero viniendo de un Malfoy no es de extrañar. Parece que te gusta hablar sucio o quizás te pone, pero hay palabras llamadas sinónimos y ciertamente en esa frase lo eran, pero claro, quién soy yo para no concederte tu caprichoso deseo y dejarte llamarlo como quieras.

A Voldemort no le dio tiempo a decir nada. Al menos él sabía cuando callar, tú siempre fuiste un bravucón, pero claro, por la boca muere el pez.

Quédate con tus galos pero no digas que los ingleses somos unos reprimidos porque te recuerdo que tú también lo eres, al menos por la parte que te toca deberías callar. Afortunadamente yo siempre supe elegir mejor que tú y por ello no me tocaron esos reprimidos, agradezcamos que hay quien tiene buen gusto.

Para tu información la incompetencia de mis ex compañeros aurores no es asunto tuyo, aunque te doy parte de razón en ello. Tu especialidad como medimago no me quitaba el sueño, pero morirías antes de no decírmelo.

Hagamos una puntualización, porque veo que la abstinencia te ciega. Más quisieras ser mi victima sexual. Tu mano izquierda te lo agradecería.

Que te jodan.  
Potter para ti.

PD.: ya quisieras tener en tu vida a alguien como yo. Sé cocinar tan bien que te correrías de gusto y ese no es más que el primero de los miles de puntos a mi favor.

* * *

Ignorante; 

Eres la reina del drama. Y estás definitivamente obsesionado conmigo. Como lo entiendo (dadas mis múltiples cualidades) seré magnánimo y no te denunciaré. Pero tienes que entender que un Malfoy debe mantener un cierto nivel en lo que a sus conquistas se refiere. O sea, piérdete en el Bosque Prohibido o fóllate al Calamar Gigante.

Para tu información mi familia procede de Francia, un árbol genealógico de rancio abolengo lo avala. No tengo la culpa de que los Potter desciendan de magos aldeanos galeses de segunda categoría que se revolcaban en firewhisky y se paseaban con absurdas falditas de cuadros.

Si llamas "buena elección de amigos" a rodearse de bestezuelas que se reproducen como conejos inundando el planeta de vulgaridad y cutrerío... Tú mismo, pero no descargues tus frustraciones en los demás.

¿Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que preguntaste la especialidad?. Deberías saber que el que pregunta corre el riesgo de que se le conteste.

En cuanto a tus orgásmicas habilidades culinarias, comprenderás que me resulte absolutamente bizarro, cuando recuerdo perfectamente que en clase de pociones eras totalmente incapaz de mezclar dos ingredientes sin provocar una catástrofe. Aunque supongo que tu concepto de correrse, dada tu enfermiza idea del sexo pueda ser distinto al del resto de los mortales.

Madura.

Puedes llamarme Dios del Sexo.  
D.O.M

P.D.: Hazte y haznos un favor a los demás. Pierde la virginidad de una maldita vez.

* * *

Creído; 

Debo deducir de tu anterior mensaje que tienes la errónea impresión de que me gustas de alguna asquerosa y retorcida manera, que no consigo, ni conseguiré en toda una vida; entender. Para tu información no me excita acostarme con muertos y tú mi frígido y frío amigo eres lo más parecido a uno que conozco. Antes muerto que pensar en ponerte un dedo encima, aunque me ruegues de rodillas.

En cuanto al nivel de tus conquistas entiendo que es tan reducido que me extraña que no te follaras a Crabbe y Goyle en Hogwarts, eso explicaría porque siempre estaban pegados a tu culo. Se ve que te gusta que te jodan, te pone.

Esas bestezuelas que dices que tengo de amigos al menos tienen a alguien que les quiere por quién son ¿tienes tú a alguien?

Mi definición de correrse es la de un orgasmo bestial ¿te suena? Quizás deberías de probarlo, relaja y se te quitaría parte de la gilipollez que tienes encima. No toda, porque lo milagros no existen.

Y tú a mí puedes venerarme.  
Sigo siendo Potter para ti. Gilipollas

PD.¿te estás ofreciendo voluntario?

PD2.: La segunda de mis miles de cualidades es que hago unos masajes que te cagas.

* * *

Mago de segunda, 

No puedes ser más zafio. Búscate un entretenimiento, pero ya. No me estaba ofreciendo, intentaba poner un poco de luz en tu oscuro mundo de pornografía y perversión. Pero por lo visto lo que Hogwarts no da Hogsmeade no lo presta.

Es sorpresivo descubrir que tu mayor fantasía sexual es tenerme de rodillas rogándote que me folles, y ciertamente patético el modo en el que tergiversas todo lo que digo, cuando el que está deseándolo eres tú.

No pienso contestar a tus insinuaciones sobre Crabbe y Goyle, son aberrantes, el sólo escribir sobre esto me provoca arcadas. Pero en vista de cómo funciona tu mente enfermiza se ve que a ti no.

Por cierto tus ex compañeros aurores tienen una curiosa manera de solucionar los problemas, trasladándoselos a los demás. Ayer por la noche me asaltaron ex mortífagos ingleses en la puerta de mi casa. Y la cosa se solucionó porque soy muy bueno. Lo dicho, sois una panda de inútiles integrales. La abuela de Longbottom infunde más respeto.

Te llamaré como me dé la real gana  
Draco O. Malfoy

P.D.: Es infumable ver cómo te vendes ¿masajes¿Cocina¿Qué será lo próximo, pedirme en matrimonio?

* * *

Rubito, 

Mis fantasías sexuales van más allá de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar, pero ciertamente un rubio oxigenado no tiene cabida en ellas. Aún así no descarto la idea de tenerte de rodillas lamiendo mis botas ¿sabes usar la lengua para otra cosa que destilar veneno?

¿Qué se supone que estoy deseando yo¿Follarte o que me folles? Ante cualquiera de las dos posibilidades te remito a mis anteriores mensajes, los cuales estoy seguro guardas con total cariño debajo de tu almohada. Ni muerto Malfoy.

Con respecto a los mortífagos que se aparecieron en la puerta de tu casa, te comunico que eso es jurisdicción de los galos, esos que tú dices que besan el suelo por el que pisas. Pero tranquilo, vente a vivir a Inglaterra otra vez y verás como te defiendo de esos malos malosos que te quieren hacer daño. ¿No te lo he dicho? Vuelvo a ser un incompetente auror desde ya. Es lo que tiene ser un aclamado héroe, chasqueo los dedos y me abren las puertas.

Por cierto, para no querer hablar de tu vida privada ya sé que eres zurdo, medimago especialista en hechizos de magia oscura, que te encanta la buena comida, que eres un frígido narcisista, que cuando estabas en Hogwarts me llevabas la cuenta de con quien me besaba y que estás obsesionado conmigo. Nada mal para empezar.

No sé Malfoy, pero me parece a mí que la extraña obsesión que tienes por los aurores se debe a que te ponen los tíos de uniforme.  
Auror Potter para ti.

PD.: la tercera de mis miles de cualidades es que protejo muy bien lo que quiero.

* * *

Egomaníaco, 

Tus ansias de fama y protagonismo tienen dimensiones desproporcionadas. El mundo sigue girando aunque tú no estés, es una verdad dura, pero alguien tenía que decírtela. Parece ser que he nacido para devolverte a la realidad, para que dejes de vivir en ese mundo de fantasía en el que tu eres lo mejor de lo mejor, y de lo mejor lo superior. Si quieres suicidarte hay pociones mucho más eficientes, juntarte con esas amebas es un método de morir lento y ordinario.

Tendrás que resarcirme porque estoy casi seguro de que tú eres el culpable de que me tenga que desplazar a Londres para declarar sobre el ataque sufrido a mi persona. No sois capaces de hacer nada a derechas ¿por qué crees que me marché¿De verdad piensas que no tengo nada más que hacer? Me da pereza Potter. Me debes una.

Si uno de los dos tiene que estar de rodillas ése obviamente eres tú. No te hagas el duro, lo estás deseando.

Preparando maletas por tu culpa  
Draco Malfoy

P.D.: el uniforme de auror es una horterada, confeccionado con telas de segunda y sin ningún gusto.

* * *

Ególatra, 

Soy culpable, Malfoy. Pero... ¿qué querías que hiciera? Estabas hablando tanto de la incompetencia de los aurores que creí necesario mostrarte cómo cuando queremos podemos seguir el procedimiento burocrático en el más sentido estricto de la palabra y si eso amerita traer de vuelta a un medio galés pues mejor que mejor. Quién sabe, quizás hasta te dejen diseñar los uniformes de auror, ponerle florecitas y esas chorradas que os gusta a los galos, ya sabes, eso que llaman romanticismo y que no es más que pura horterada. Debes estar familiarizado con el tema.

Pareces creer que me estás predestinado "he nacido para devolverte a la realidad" ¡qué romántico!, jamás pensé que un Malfoy; que tú, pudieras creer en esas tonterías del destino. Pero si es así te diré que estamos predestinados a encontrarnos para que pueda demostrarte que soy un excelente cocinero y que no solo sobrevivirás a la experiencia, sino que te volverás adicto a mis platos. Hago unas tartas de chocolate que ya sabes cómo están; de vicio. ¿Es un buen modo de resarcirte? Espero que sí. No sé qué tal se conservará con el hechizo que le puse, ni cómo llegará vía lechuza, pero espero que te guste.

Eres igual que todos los aristócratas: perezoso, mimado, egocéntrico. Deja de renegar y comienza a mover tu casi inexistente culo. ¿No querías competitividad?

Compadeciéndome de ti.  
Auror Potter para ti.

PD.: la cuarta de mis miles de cualidades es que siempre consigo lo que quiero.

* * *

Futura bola de sebo, 

Si persistes en tu actitud de alimentarte a base de tanta azúcar, Madame Malkin no encontrará tela suficiente para hacerte túnicas y tendrás que vestirte como tu amigo el pseudogigante.

Como mis elfos domésticos no murieron al catar tu tarta he comprobado en directo lo que denominaste como "grandes habilidades culinarias". Mi estómago sigue en su sitio.

Mi "inexistente culo" como tú lo llamas (y te informo que eres la única persona, por llamarte algo, que opina así) aparecerá con el resto de mi cuerpo la semana que viene en Londres, yo y mi fea costumbre de no desmembrarme, no como tú que siempre te dejas el cerebro en casa.

No reconocerías la verdadera clase aristocrática aunque se plantase delante de tus narices bailando la conga. Estás demasiado rodeado de plebeyos. La envidia ha hecho mella en tu pobre y rústica alma, ya te gustaría tener la mitad de mi clase.

Compadécete de tu pelo  
D. Malfoy

P.D.¿Qué demonios quieres Potter?

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales:**

Nos hemos tomado la licencia de alterar el nombre de Draco, así que en lugar de "Draco Lucius Malfoy" hemos puesto "Draco Orion Malfoy"

Este fic consta de dos capítulos, escritos y terminados, así que no tardaremos en poner el siguiente.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nada del mundo de Harry Potter nos pertenece, todo ello es propiedad de J K Rowling**

**Lechuza Exprés**

--

Desnutrido,

Mi cocina no se limita a tartas de chocolate, pero creí necesario intentar endulzarte el carácter. ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?, supongo que ya que vienes a Inglaterra me permitirás invitarte a mi casa a cenar, necesito alardear ante alguien de mi cocina y dado que tú eres el mayor pijo de este mundo, debes ser un buen conejillo de indias. Conquistarte a ti debe ser algo así como encontrar la piedra filosofal.

Malfoy, no me puedo creer que sigas teniendo elfos ¿tan inútil eres? Cuando te llevas a algún francesito a tu cama ¿lo desnudas tú o el pobre elfo de turno? No por nada, no quiero cuestionar tus gustos.

Lo de tu culo es indiscutible. A nos ser que te haya picado una avispa del tamaño de de Hagrid, debe seguir igual. Y acéptalo de una buena vez, te dirán que tienes un culo precioso si te abres de piernas. No sabía que eras tan fácil.

Bueno Malfoy, esperaré verte pronto bailando la conga, a ver si reconozco o no la verdadera clase aristocrática cuando la vea. Mientras tanto me conformaré con añorar ser pijo, presumido, prepotente. Y ya de paso déjame un elfo para esclavizarlo, eso debe ser lo más.

Con respecto a mi pelo... Me compadeceré del tuyo, que más que rubio parecen canas. Recuerda Malfoy que estas y los cuernos no salen de viejo.

Prefiero compadecerme de tu culo.  
Auror Potter para ti.

PD.: eres un poco ingenuo Malfoy  
PD2.: el quinto de mis miles de puntos a favor es mi sonrisa.

* * *

Querido torpe

Seduces con el culo. No tienes ni la más repajolera idea de cómo relacionarte. No esperaba menos de ti. Eres la quinta esencia de la torpeza sentimental.

Después de tooooodo lo malo que dices de mí, es increíble que tengas ningún tipo de sentimiento que no implique repulsión.

¿Algún tipo de impulso masoquista? Aún así acepto tu desabrida invitación a cenar. Ten en cuenta que yo no soy ninguno de esos descastados con los que te relacionas.

Estas definitivamente obsesionado con mi culo. Supéralo.  
D.M.

P.D.: deja de venderte, no hace falta.  
P.D.: tú si que eres ingenuo

* * *

Querido capullo,

Creo que te vuelves a sobrevalorar. En todo caso deberías de sentirte afortunado de que alguien como yo, se fije en alguien como tú. Parece que tu suerte comienza a cambiar.

Pero no te emociones pijo narcisista, esto no es una proposición de matrimonio, sólo quiero que nos veamos, como los amigos que nunca fuimos. Quién sabe, quizás podamos intercambiar tres palabras sin llegar a las varitas (no pienses mal, pervertido).

Vale, cuento contigo. Procuraré que la cena esté al nivel del invitado.

Malfoy, tu culo no me pone.  
¿Qué te pone a ti mi frígido amigo?  
H.P. el elegido.

PD: ya decía yo que eras fácil.

* * *

Estimado Rey de las Cazuelas,

¿Fácil? Fácil fue responder a las absurdas preguntas de tus compañeros. Me sorprende que se puedan vestir solos por la mañana. Lo único bueno ha sido ver sus caras cuando vieron que nos íbamos juntos. Ha sido un gran momento, teniendo en cuenta que casi me acusan a mí de haberme atacado. Insisto, la abuela de Longbottom sola haría mejor trabajo que todos ellos juntos.

A ver desarrapado, no vuelvas a llamarme pijo narcisista, he tenido que cenar en una casa que podría ser habitable si tuvieses sentido de la estética y no convirtieses una mansión en la copia barata de la sala común de Gryffindor. En fin, eso no tiene que ver con que mi exquisita educación me obligue a corresponder a tu cena, que resultó más decente de lo que pensaba. Lo cierto es que mejor que tu conversación, no sabía que mi presencia te imponía tanto.

Tal vez el "gran elegido auror de aurores o viva imagen de Merlín en la tierra, se digne a comer conmigo en la "Fondue de France" en el Callejón Diagon". Para que pruebes exquisiteces galas. Que falta te hace. Estás asilvestrado.

Quedamos a la una. No tardes. A pesar de lo que digan no es elegante.  
Draco O. Malfoy

P.D.: No creo que resistas saber lo que me pone realmente.

* * *

Hijo prodigo,

Mi comida debió sentarte mejor de lo que me esperaba, al menos tu humor pareció dulcificarse. Pero claro, es que hay dos cosas que dulcifican el carácter y con el temperamento que te gastas rubito te vienen de perlas: una buena comida y un buen polvo. Te llevaste lo primero. Pero ya te dije que los milagros no existen.

En cuanto a los aurores, vamos Malfoy, no pensarías que iba a dejar que me arruinaran la cena de esa noche ¿verdad? Además, hacía tiempo que no veían a un medio galés como tú, es normal que intentaran retenerte más tiempo del necesario ¿no? No puedes culparlos por ello.

Quizás debería de sentirme insultado. Ni un hola, ni un cómo estás, con un "¿esa es la mejor ropa que tienes?" y una botella de un vino impronunciable me diste por saludado. Vaya modales se gastan los aristocráticos. ¿Para eso me paso toda la tarde cocinando? Un poco desagradecido, un poco estrecho.

Eso sí, te oí regruñir por todo "demasiado rojo" "demasiado hortera"... ¿dónde pensabas que ibas¿A una convención de pijos sin fronteras? Creí que ya sabías que soy un hortera sin gusto, por eso intentaba meterme en tus pantalones rubito.

Eso sí, acepto tu oferta de invitarme a comer. Sé que no lo haces por que es de buena educación devolver las invitaciones, sino porque te mueres por volverme a ver. A mí y a mi mal gusto.

¿Conversación?, vamos Malfoy, si estuve casi toda la noche hablando. ¿Querías que te recitara una poesía? Te recuerdo que no soy un francesito de esos que se dedican a regalar flores y a cantar en los balcones.

¿Asilvestrado? Qué culto es el niño. Pues mi querido snob, es lo que hay.

Seré muy puntual. Espero que tú también, ya te imagino tres horas delante del armario para ver qué te pones.

Harry P.

PD.: te sorprenderías. Pruébame. Quizás pueda hacer realidad tus fantasías.

* * *

Hortera,

Ponerme al día sobre la vida del primate pelirrojo, o contarme los últimos logros de la enciclopedia con patas con la que por cierto seguro compartes peluquero, no es demasiado gratificante. Pero no hablaste de ti. ¿Tan malo es lo que tienes que contar¿O es simplemente aburrido?

Los francesitos que regalan flores, son aburridos y deprimentes. Supongo que eres un reto para desasilvestrarte, hacer de ti un hombre de provecho. Estás muy seguro de que hay algo entre nosotros, retorcido y complicado.

Ni se te ocurra cantar nada, y menos regalar flores.  
Draco Malfoy

P.D: para que no asustes a nadie en el restaurante, las rayas no pegan con los cuadros.

* * *

Míster simpatía,

Esta vez no te puedes quejar. Fui impecablemente vestido; con mis pantalones negros de pinzas y mi camisa verde Slytherin, más pijo imposible. Y nada de flores ni de cursiladas por el estilo. ¿Ves como me voy desasilvestrando? por cierto Malfoy, te inventas palabras, pero me alegra saber que usas tu imaginación conmigo. Pero aún sigo esperando oír tus fantasías ¿me las dirás la próxima vez?

Por lo que comentabas Francia parece ser muy bonita. Dicen que Paris es la ciudad de los enamorados ¿no? Siempre creí que después de tanto tiempo allí habrías encontrado a alguien, pero Rita Skeeter, a la que tanto apasionas, dice que eres como todos los playboy: soberbio, prepotente y sin ningún interés en comprometerte. Yo me rio contigo¿crees que se moriría si descubriera de nuestras pequeñas expediciones culinarias juntos?

Esta vez te hablé de mí, tanto que se me olvidó preguntar más sobre ti. ¿Por qué te fuiste a Francia? Espero que me lo puedas decir en vivo y en directo, tus críticas hacia mi persona no tienen el mismo efecto que cuando me las dices con tu ceja alzada y esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta.

Me han regalado unas entradas para la ópera, dicen que son muy difíciles de conseguir, pero es lo que tiene ser el aclamado héroe, se desviven por complacerte (excepto tú, claro), creo que la obra-función-lo que sea, es La Boheme, yo no entiendo de estas cosas, pero espero que sea lo suficientemente pijo para ti.

Harry

PD.: no aceptes si esta vez no me das aunque sea un beso. Es la tercera cita Malfoy.

* * *

Patética excusa de hombre,

No te creas todo lo que dicen de mí las absurdas revistas de cotilleos. Aceptaré acompañarte a la ópera sólo porque sin mí serás incapaz de apreciarla en todo lo que vale. Te envío el libreto. Sé que son muchas palabras juntas sin dibujitos. Complicado, pero no imposible.

Esta vez tendré que mandar una nota avisando al "escarabajo pelotero" que nuestras incursiones van a más. Me tiembla la pestaña de miedo pensando en lo que pueda decir.

En respuesta a tu indiscreta pregunta ¿crees que el hijo de un mortífago tendría posibilidades de ejercer su profesión tranquilamente en Inglaterra? Quizás ahora cuando las abruptas mentes de los mentecatos que te rodean están más relajadas, podrían asumirlo. La opción de irme me evitaba tener que hechizar a todo cuanto malnacido me comparase con mi padre. Si tu masoquismo social no se conforma con esto y quieres más detalles, tendrás que invitarme a cenar después de la ópera. Es lo que se hace cuando quieres conquistar a alguien.

Etiqueta rigurosa. No lo olvides.  
Draco M.

P.D.: No prometas nada que no vayas a cumplir Potter.

* * *

Gabacho,

¿Para qué voy a perder mi tiempo leyendo ese libreto?, suponía que para eso te llevaba a ti, para que me explicaras por qué pegaban esos gritos estridentes en el escenario.

No sé si te habrás dado cuenta francesito, pero en todas nuestra citas he llevado una indumentaria bastante más que aceptable. Quizás deba ser yo el que te advierta sobre la vestimenta. Te recuerdo que los pañuelos atados al cuello estilo siglo XVII ya no sólo no se llevan sino que están bastante anticuados. Y la sonrisa de "mírame, soy malo" está un tanto gastada. En cuanto a ropa interior se refiere, puedes no llevar; total, tu culo quedará igualmente realzado, vamos, que nadie se dará cuenta de que tienes.

Como auror competente que soy, he de advertirte que si ves un "escarabajo pelotero" rondándonos, procures vencer a la tentación y no lo pises, pues aunque todo el mundo concordaría contigo en que esos bichos son asquerosos, alguien podría clasificarlo como homicidio. Así que ya sabes, inspira, expira.

Malfoy, no me vengas con tecnicismos¿indiscreto?, por Merlín, yo no soy nada de eso. Sólo quise saber un poco más de ti, mi reacio amigo. Y qué quieres que te diga, yo no tendría inconvenientes en que me atendieras, pero entiendo tu punto de vista, aún así si alguna vez decides ejercer aquí cuenta con mi apoyo. ¿Puedo elegir restaurante? Pero esta vez nada de tu gusto, me muero si me tengo que meter a cenar en un sitio donde no pueda sentarme con las piernas abiertas o tenga que meter barriga cada cinco segundos para parecer tan estirado como el resto. Además, la carta de los precios te hace querer salir corriendo.

No te engomines, gabacho.  
Tú-ya-sabes-quién

PD.: si quieres algo más que un beso, ya sabes, una noche conmigo...

* * *

Armani de medio pelo,

¿Quién te crees que eres dándome lecciones de estilo? Tú que no distingues la seda de la felpa. Deberías avergonzarte de esos aires de reinona venida a menos. Dejen paso al salvador del mundo y nuevo árbitro de la moda. Inconcebible.  
¿Tu-ya-sabes-quién? Esas ínfulas de pseudo señor oscuro me preocupan. Puedes acabar muy mal Potter. Y ahora que te dedicas a besarme entre los descansos de los actos entenderás que debes mantener cierta reputación.  
Es sorprendente cómo te dejas llevar en un beso, a pesar de haber empezado tú, suave y húmedo como un gatito. No me esperaba que el "elegidísimo" fuese tan dulce con sus parejas. Creo que nunca me habían dado tantos ¿cómo los llamaste? Ah sí, mimos.

Espero haber satisfecho tu malsana curiosidad acerca de mi persona. Aunque deduzco que las historias de traiciones y abandonos te ponen cachondo tampoco es como para que escribamos un libro.

No te perdono que me llevases a cenar a ese antro, donde la comida no se guisa, se perpetra. Todo el mundo se saltó las mínimas normas de urbanidad, y desconocen el significado y usos de las servilletas. Ha sido una experiencia grotesca que, estimado besador compulsivo, no pienso volver a repetir.  
De todos modos a donde vamos a ir puedes sentarte con las piernas abiertas.

Péinate, pueblerino  
D.

P.D.¿En tu casa o en la mía?

* * *

Mi esclavo,

Ya sabía yo que no tardarías en contarme tus más oscuras y tórridas fantasías. Debí de haberlo sospechado hace tiempo, cuando descubrí tu fetiche sobre los hombres con uniforme. Pero entonces no pude hacer las debidas asociaciones y pensé que era uno más de tus caprichos de niño pijo, pero ahora veo que te excita la idea de la dominación. Aunque claro, con tus labios finos, tu pelo rubio y sedoso..., sinceramente, te pega el papel de mujer desvalida (aunque en el fondo seas una serpiente). Así que me imaginas como un Lord oscuro...

¿Nunca te han dado mimos, Draco¿No han deslizado la lengua por tu cuello mientras acariciaban tu muslo en mitad del crescendo de La Boheme¿No te han acariciado la palma de la mano o te han susurrado palabras bonitas en el oído¿No te has mordido los labios mientras alguien deslizaba su lengua por tu oído? Creo que deberé de solventar todo el daño que la sociedad te ha causado. Como siempre, deberé de sacrificarme por el bien de la comunidad.

WOW Draco¿dónde me piensas llevar? Me muero por saber donde puedo comer de ese modo tan licencioso, contigo entre mis piernas.

Embrasse-moi (bésame mucho)  
Tu señor

PD.: en la tuya. Me excita la idea de hacerlo en tu cama.

* * *

Sumisazo

Alguien dijo una vez que siempre les damos a los demás lo que realmente queremos para nosotros. Parece ser que te va el juego de la dominación. Siempre te he visto atado a una cama, totalmente expuesto y sometido. Abierto para mí, temblando de anticipación. Obedeciendo todas y cada una de mis órdenes, dejándome hacer de ti lo que quiera, suplicando para que te toque y te deje terminar con la agonía.

Clavarte contra mi colchón y hacerte perder la cordura. Cuando acabe contigo, malamente recordarás tu nombre.

Y lo primero que haré será azotarte en mis rodillas por desobediente.

Tu Amo  
D.O.M

P.D.: tú lo que quieres es probar mis sábanas de seda.

* * *

Fanfarrón,

Te recuerdo que tuve que ser yo quien te acorraló contra una pared para robarte un beso, aunque en el fondo lo deseabas. No sé si tienes plena conciencia de lo que me estás proponiendo o si mínimamente has hecho en tu vida algo de lo que tanto te jactas. Pero te diré que entre los sueños y la realidad hay un trecho.

Tú, un snob¿dominarme a mí? Por Merlín, sé realista, la posibilidad de que se te rompa una uña o de que se te salga un pelo de su sitio sería mas que probable y Merlín sabe que eso sería imperdonable. Eres lo que los muggles llaman una Barbie.

¿Atado a tu cama? Aquí el único q tiene licencia para matar soy yo, Draco, que no se te olvide.

Uy sí, he sido un niño muuuuy malo.  
Eternamente el dueño de tus fantasías.

PD.: lo que quiero es probarte a ti.

* * *

Anorgásmico,

Quedamos en mi casa a las nueve. A ver si eres capaz de todas las proezas de las que presumes...

¿Licencia para matar? Pequeño, alguien una vez te mintió y te dijo que eras gracioso. Todos los leones sois iguales, mucho rey de la selva, mucho rugir pero luego son las leonas las que van de caza (que se lo digan a Granger). Me entretienes Potter. Pero no abuses de mi paciencia. Soy capaz de dejar que mi pelo salga de su sitio; al contrario que el tuyo que nunca sabes por donde va a salir. ¿Con que afán te proclamas dueño de mis fantasías si no puedes dominar a tu propio pelo?

He buscado lo que es exactamente una Barbie, y te informo de que me voy a vengar, no te vas a poder sentar en meses. Y no es una amenaza, es una promesa.

Vas a suplicar por más cuando acabe contigo  
Aquí el único que manda soy yo

P.D.: Ríndete

* * *

Hombrecillo,

He de reconocer mi inmenso error o al menos parte de el. Aunque tu real trasero jamás se podrá comparar al mío, le daré su debido crédito. No es tan inexistente como pensaba. Es blanco y suave, a diferencia de tu carácter y no tenías -como yo pensaba- un palo de escoba insertado en el, cosa que hubiera explicado porque siempre vas tan tieso y estirado. Se ve que es un defecto genético, pero bueno Malfoy, nadie es perfecto, aunque el tenerme atado a tu cama sin duda te hace acercarte superfluamente a esa definición.

Mi querido gabacho, cuando dijiste que me llevarías a cenar a un sitio donde podría comer con las piernas abiertas no pensé que ese lugar sería tu cama y la cena yo, junto a un montón de exótica fruta. He de decir que tengo un cúmulo de recetas que compartir contigo, mi licencioso aristócrata y qué estoy deseando comer dragón al Fondant de chocolate, con un poco de nata y una guinda donde a ti más te excite.

Y si tu gusanito no se asusta al volver a ver a mi serpiente, quizás podamos jugar a ese juego de dominación que tanto te gusta. Este vez me toca ser el aclamado héroe que sabes que soy. Al fin y al cabo aún tengo mucha piel que conquistar y un carácter que domar.

Sin lugar a dudas el oírte gritar sin poder contenerte, el oírte gemir como un poseso... debe resarcirme de eso que llaman ópera y que no es más que una diversión que sólo gente con gustos tan excéntricos como tú aprecia.

Draco, querido, tus amenazas me hacen temblar y pensar si de verdad alguien las debe tomar en serio. Sigo dudando de tu resistencia en la cama, en la mesa de la cocina, en la alfombra o donde mi querido rubio de bote guste. Quizás debas comenzar a hacer tu maleta y mover ese culito tuyo hasta la venerable casa de los Black, ahora hogar de tu héroe, y demostrarme noche sí y noche también, de qué material están hechos los Malfoy. Así podrás cumplir todas tus amenazas, todas tus promesas y todas tus fantasías.

Yo siempre quiero más. Deberías de saberlo; soy masoquista.  
Por supuesto mí querido muñequito. Tú mandas, Barbie.

PD.: a tus pies.

* * *

Gatito,

No se si montar una boîte para celebrar que por fin te has puesto a mis pies (Que por cierto, es el sitio donde deberías estar desde el principio) o simplemente seguir recreándome en esta noche pasada. Todos los rumores sobre la fama sexual de los "leones" ha resultado una falacia sois verdaderos gatitos en la cama, puestos a reconocer errores, "puede" que estuviese equivocado en un par de singulares aspectos sobre tu faceta sexual.  
Ha sido un gusto tenerte a mi merced, suplicando y gimiendo entre mis brazos, aprendiéndote de memoria mi nombre que es el único que vas a pronunciar a partir de ahora. Que se que te gusta, vas a tener que sudar mucho para dominarme. Pero te dejo intentarlo. A ver de lo que eres capaz.

¿De verdad me has pedido que me vaya a vivir contigo? Espero que el cuadro-madre haya dejado de existir, no soportaba sus gritos.

Tu chef favorito  
Draco

P.D.¿gusanito? Tse tse, mal muy mal, ahora que nos empezábamos a llevar civilizadamente bien.

* * *

Mon amour,

Dicen que el primer paso es reconocer un error y puesto que tú ya reconociste el primero de una larga lista... quizás deba ser más benevolente y leerte tus derechos la próxima vez. Ya sabes, tienes derecho a gritar, gemir, pedir más e idolatrarme.

El dragón al Fondant de chocolate estaba delicioso, lástima que nadie más vaya a probarlo, ya sabes que es un plato un tanto exclusivo. Aunque para serte sincero a veces no sabía si era un dragón lo que estaba devorando o un gatito, pero claro, esos ronroneos y esa forma de frotarse con mi cuerpo me hacían dudar a cada instante.

Espero haber sudado lo suficiente. Aunque quizás estabas demasiado perdido en aquel mar de sensaciones como para notar que el mundo seguía girando. Por cierto, ahora sí me pone tu culo, es decir, tu real trasero. Creo que mi serpiente y él se han hecho grandes amigas.

Y tranquilo, que el cuadro-madre-señora Black fue retirado, de modo que nadie te hará la competencia cuando grites. ¿Te he dicho que preparo unos desayunos excelentes¿O se me olvidó ese detalle en mi plan de acoso y derribo? Ya verás como tus despertares se harán más llevaderos y como tu humor mejorará considerablemente a esas horas tan intempestivas y, si eso no funcionara, te prometo un masaje. Al final la comunidad mágica no podrá más que agradecerme el terminar con otro mal en potencia; tu carácter.

He comenzado a vaciar unos cientos de armarios para hacer hueco a tu ropa y potingues para el pelo.

Tuyo  
Harry

PD.: pero si yo adoro a tu gusanito. Te adoro a ti mi creído rubio.  
PD.¿Le doy la exclusiva a Rita o se la das tú? Extra, extra, el playboy incorregible Draco Malfoy encontró la horma de su zapato. Ahora está a los pies de nuestro aclamado héroe; Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry,

Acabo de llegar a Francia. Mi casa está peor que Hogwarts después de la última batalla. Armanis por el suelo, la cristalería de Limoges repartida en cajas sin nombre. Un auténtico caos, llevo todo el día maldiciéndote, y a Blaise por equivocarse y a mí por responder a tus cartas. Sabes, o deberías saber que odio el desorden. Pero ahora que escribo desde mi habitación, y la veo vacía, acepto el desorden, incluso lo deseo. Porque mi cama sin ti ya no me gusta. Estoy loco por querer dejarlo todo, para volver a la isla

He estado tanto tiempo conmigo, y tan bien, que a veces se me hace difícil; pero aún así, ahora no imagino mi vida alejado de un Potter. Me he aprendido de memoria cada parte de tu piel en escasos dos encuentros. Pero llevo toda mi vida odiándote, amarte es más divertido e infinitamente placentero.

Cada palabra, cada gesto y cada sonrisa que tenga hasta siempre, son y serán tuyos.

Te amo  
Draco

P.D¿Quieres algo de Francia?

* * *

Draco,

Si el desorden te preocupa, deberías de ver la que organicé yo para hacer hueco en los armarios. No había visto tantas cosas inútiles desde que me fui de casa de mi familia muggle. Aún así eso no es lo peor. Mis compañeros de trabajo, ya sabes, ese tajo de incompetentes aurores que te hicieron venir a Inglaterra por trámites burocráticos, se pasan todo el día preguntándome qué me pasa. Al parecer les cuesta asimilar que me pase todo el día sonriendo como un idiota, creo que piensan que eres una especie de pijo pretencioso, pero al fin y al cabo la diferencia radica en que eres mi pijo pretencioso. La persona que me hace sonreír y evita que les fría el culo por su incompetencia.

¿Sabes? Ron y Hermione dicen que estoy loco, pero yo les digo que al menos soy un loco feliz. Al fin y al cabo soy yo quien decido y como mi médico me ha dicho que soy adicto al dragón al Fondant de chocolate, pues ya no puedo vivir sin él. No sé si lo conocerás, es un inglés rubio muy mono que me hace proposiciones deshonestas.

Por muy cursi que parezca... Je t'aime (te amo).

Siempre tuyo.  
Tu Harry.

PD.: que no se te olviden las sábanas de seda, me he hecho tan adicto a ellas como a ti.

* * *

_Mis queridos lectores, debo ser yo, como siempre, quien les mantenga informados de los dimes y dirites de esta nuestra sociedad. El Apocalipsis se acerca, probablemente los dos protagonistas de nuestra noticia logren lo que quien-tú-sabes no pudo, el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Muchos recordarán como nuestro héroe presentó en la oficina de aurores su renuncia y cómo nada de lo que le pudo decir el ministro o el propio jefe de aurores pudo persuadirlo. Mucho se habló al respecto, pero la decisión parecía firmemente tomada. Tiempo después supimos que todo se debía a la falta de motivación del señor Potter, que no le encontraba sentido a su desafortunada vida, la cual servidora tuvo el detalle de contarles en rigurosa primicia; hasta los héroes más heroicos pueden tener un mal día. Por no tan azares del destino descubrí que el señor Potter comenzó un amigable, o no tan amigable, intercambio de lechuzas con el presuntuoso magnate Draco Malfoy, reconocido medimago, y que no fue sino ése el motivo por el cual Potter volvió a su puesto de aurores. Demostrando una vez más sus ansias de atención y quién mejor para proporcionárselas que su acérrimo enemigo Draco Malfoy._

_Todo podría haber quedado aquí sino estuviéramos hablando del playboy Draco Malfoy, el cual no tardó en meterse en los pantalones del señor Potter y quién sabe dónde más. El señor Malfoy que se fue a Francia para convertirse en un medimago de fama y renombre había desaparecido completamente de la escena británica. Pero ha vuelto, parece ser que, para descontrolar el supuesto precario equilibrio de nuestro héroe. Algún tipo de hechizo, obviamente de magia negra, o según qué pociones, no olvidemos la estrecha relación del afamado master en la susodicha materia con nuestra malignidad rubia favorita. _

_Las pobres lechuzas, exhaustas, siguieron su largo camino, mientras servidora esperaba que Malfoy le diera la real patada en el trasero al señor Potter, cosa que debió ocurrir nada más otro trasero más apetecible se pusieran en el punto de mira del medimago. Pero contra todo pronóstico nada de ello ocurrió. Según mis fuentes puede que el señor Malfoy siempre tuviera una obsesión enfermiza hacia el señor Potter y como se suele decir: del amor al odio sólo hay un paso. Así que quizás del odio al amor sólo haya un par de lechuzas. _

_Hoy no puedo más que informarles que el misterioso medimago se ha trasladado a la residencia Black, hogar de nuestro héroe. Muchos dirán que están hechos el uno para el otro, pero yo, siendo más realista, diré que esta relación está condenada al fracaso._

_Amor a vuelta de lechuza, por Rita Skeeter_. 

**Fin**

Mil gracias por todos los reviews que nos habéis mandado. Mil gracias por leer y comentar.

Nos hemos tomado la licencia de alterar el nombre de Draco, así que en lugar de "Draco Lucius Malfoy" hemos puesto "Draco Orion Malfoy"


End file.
